Can't say I love you
by Inni-chan
Summary: RR and find out everyone has their own special someone right? pairs pairs! weee ET SS fluffies are about ready to come!


Can't say I love you By: me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs but I wish I did I wish I was a part of CLAMP but I'm not so on with it  
  
Character summaries  
  
Sakura Kinomoto Image- has shoulder length auburn hair and emerald green eyes and has a bit tanned skin Age- 15 School- HongKong international university Japanese Hobbies- cheerleading and physical activities  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji Image- has beautiful long raven violet hair and purple amethyst eyes matcher with her beautiful and delicate white skin Age- 15 School- HongKong International University Japanese/English (I'm only making her half English here k?) Hobbies- singing and video taping Sakura  
  
Li Syaoran Image- has messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes Age- 15 School- HongKong International University Chinese Hobbies- playing soccer and also likes math  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa Image- (kawaii!!!) has neatly combed short midnight blue hair and azure blue eyes with glasses Age- (in this fic I'm going to make him 15 too okay 'coz this isn't based with the magic stuff) 15 School- HongKong International University Japanese/English/Chinese (I'm only guessing on the Chinese part 'coz he also has relatives in the Li clan or so I thought) Hobbies- reading and playing the piano  
  
Mei Hiiragizawa (wee~ Eriol has a sister here ^^) Image- twin sister of Eriol only she has shoulder length midnight blue hair and dark green eyes with glasses Age- 15 School- University of Science and Technology (yes, she's in a different kind of school) Japanese/English/Chinese Hobbies- keeping secrets and playing the violin  
  
Shiro Mikimoto Image- (it's a secret ^^) Age- 15 School- University of Science and Technology Japanese/Chinese (now that's kewl) Hobbies- checking out girls and tell funny jokes  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan" greeted her bestfriend while she walked inside the classroom. "now that's new, you're pretty early today" smiled Eriol grinning then Sakura stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes. "now that's not ladylike" said Syaoran smirking while Sakura shoved him away. "hm? Miss Kinomoto seems to be ignoring you Mister Li" said Eriol with a sly smile. "shut up" said Sakura and sat on her chair which was beside Tomoyo. "hey, Kinomoto, pretty disturbed?" asked Syaoran evilly. "you're a jerk" said Sakura and just looked outside the window and saw Eriol's sister talking to a guy with short black hair and icy blue eyes. "hey Tomoyo look" said Sakura pointing at the girl. "isn't that." before Tomoyo could continue Sakura covered her mouth. "I have an idea" said Sakura then wrote something on a paper then made it a paper plane. "what are you going to do?" asked Tomoyo questioningly. "you'll see" said Sakura smiling then threw the paper plane in the air while it flew towards Mei and landed on her head. 'what the hey!' said Mei then opened the paper plane.  
  
Hey Mei,  
Look to your left  
  
"huh." said Mei then turned to her left and saw Sakura and Tomoyo waving at her. "who are those?" asked the guy. "err.I don't know" said Mei and then he saw the letter. "anyways, we're going to be late for class, let's go" said the guy while Mei nodded and walked towards their school. Eriol's sister was there because she always walk Eriol to school and then waits in a nearby bench for Shiro to come and both of them always go to school together. Mei's school was just a few blocks away from H.K.I.U.  
  
"now that was rude" said Tomoyo frowning while Sakura sighed. "what are you girls looking at?" asked Syaoran smirking. "oh nothing" said Sakura then Tomoyo giggled. "we just sent a letter to Mei." said Tomoyo then Eriol's eyes widened. "what did you tell her?!" Eriol shouted. "nothing.just something" said the girls grinning evilly knowing Eriol is going to be a mad man. "Eriol chill, y'know Mei she doesn't believe in such idiotic things" said Syaoran smirking while the girls crossed their arms and glared at him. "right." said Eriol calming down then sighed. "now class settle down" said the sensei walking inside the room.  
  
~after classes~  
  
"hey, where to now?" asked Syaoran then Eriol looked down. "hey bro" said a female voice then Eriol looked up and saw Mei with Shiro. "hey" he greeted doing the secret handshake with the guys. "uhh.do you know the two girls err.the one had some kind of brown hair and green eyes and the other had velvet hair and eyes. "huh? I've never seen such girls" said Eriol while Syaoran placed a hand on his arm. "hey Hiiragizawa-kun!" cheered Tomoyo running towards them with Sakura cheering "hey Li-kun!" she said happily. "as you were saying?" asked Mei raising an eyebrow. "Mei, aren't those the girls right this morning?" asked Shiro while Mei nodded still facing Eriol's face. "whatever it was I didn't do it!!" said Eriol losing control of himself. Suddenly the two girls started laughing and giggling. "what's so funny?" asked Syaoran while Mei crossed her arms. "what do you mean you didn't do it? Didn't do what?" asked Mei then Eriol turned to Shiro. "what did they tell you?" asked Eriol then Tomoyo and Sakura smiled innocently. "they told me to look at the left because both of them were there" said Mei while Eriol gritted his teeth. "what?!" he then shouted while Syaoran chuckled then Shiro scratched his forehead. "so little mister Hiiragizawa's afraid of his sister?" asked Tomoyo cutely while Syaoran remained quiet. "yeah, I can't believe Eriol's scared of a girl!!" said Sakura laughing hard. "o0oh you two will pay!" he then said glaring at them. "hmm? Eriol don't tell me you're going to hurt these two?" said Mei then Eriol frowned. "I'm going" said Mei while Shiro followed.  
  
"that's rich" said Tomoyo and Sakura while both of them walked away laughing. "tsk tsk Eriol, why are you even scared of your sister?" asked Syaoran tapping his foot. "looks can be deceiving, behind that face there is a cruel girl!!" said Eriol while Syaoran sweat dropped. "whatever man, let's go I'm tired" he then said while Eriol sighed. "why do I have such a sister" said Eriol frowning. "tell me about it, I have four sisters" said Syaoran smirking then Eriol sweat dropped. "look at just how cruel our lives are" said Eriol then Syaoran chuckled. "right".  
  
"that purple girl looks cute, and I think she and Eriol can make a cute couple" said Mei while Shiro smirked. "you think?" he then asked while Mei nodded. "she's the first girl whoever pissed Eriol off" giggled Mei while Shiro raised an eyebrow "and you think that's cute?" asked Shiro suddenly two cute girls started walking towards them. "hey there ladies" greeted Shiro then the girls just giggled while Mei crossed her arms. "hey, is she your girlfriend?" asked the 1st girl. "nope, she's just my bestfriend Mei and you two are?" asked Shiro while Mei sat on a nearby bench. "I'm Jasmine and she's Janine" said the girl then Shiro smiled at them. "what beautiful names but nothing can compare to the beauty of your looks, by the way my name's Shiro here's my number (I'm just guessing the number k?? if somebody already has this number I'm sorry) 464-8259 call me" with that the girls giggled and walked away. "you make me vomit" said Mei while Shiro smirked. "you're just jealous" he then said while she laughed. "right.whatever you say oh great one" she then said rolling her eyes while both of them went to their own houses.  
  
"hey Tomoyo, y'know you and Eriol can make a cute pair" said Sakura giggling while Tomoyo frowned. "Sakura, are you okay? I mean he's our enemy!!" said Tomoyo but somehow her heart seems to agree with Sakura. "c'mon I mean just think of it." said Sakura daydreaming while Tomoyo sweat dropped. "we can always give it a try!" said Sakura then Tomoyo frowned. "well you and Syaoran can a cute couple too" said Tomoyo then Sakura blushed. "not possible!" said Sakura but still somehow why was she blushing? "o0oh.Sakura and Syaoran are sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Tomoyo sang while Sakura blushed and looked away. "that's so not true!" said Sakura but her heart ached when she said that. "err.I have to confess something" said Tomoyo and Sakura at the same time. "you first" said Sakura "you first" "no, you" "you" "you" "you" "you" "at the same time?" "I have a little crush on Li-kun/Hiiragizawa-kun!"  
  
"uh." said Sakura looking down. "that was.weird.did we just say that?" asked Tomoyo fumbling with her fingers. "I think we just did" replied Sakura then Tomoyo looked to her right. "I can't believe that we have a crush on those jerks" said Tomoyo frowning. "maybe.it's just a weird feeling who knows if we do like them?" said Sakura sweat dropping. "yeah, you're right or maybe we just need some sleep" said Tomoyo while Sakura nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
"hey." "did you hear that?" "of course I did" "this is going to be sweet" "yes, I agree" "do you think we should tell the guys?" "duh, that's why it was sweet" "right" "but what if something messes up?" "don't worry.I have a plan"  
  
Author's notes: o0oh who are they??? What's going to happen?? What's with these questions?!?! Hihihi.nyways, I hope you guys like that please R+R!! well I'm off to work on the next chapter! Bye~ mwah! Oh and to purple azures.I'm really sorry because I was really super busy with thing so that I couldn't write but don't worry this is my last promise and I'm never going to break it "I'll continue spending time with you ^^" take care olweiz 


End file.
